User talk:Notdoppler/archive2
Terry Thanks! It was bitty and messy rather than difficult. Made a nice change to do some 1990s ones though.--Jtomlin1uk 16:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :--Jtomlin1uk 20:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC)I keep a spreadsheet of "Credited but doesn't appear" cast members and consult that after I have copied and pasted the links to another excel sheet, delete the episodes where they don't appear and then start converting the links to the format that we need for the "list of full appearances" pages. ::Just sent.--Jtomlin1uk 20:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) A missing episode/error Episode 6642 is a double episode made up of two episodes edited together - look at the production codes in the infobox. Similar episodes are Episode 6048 (13th June 2005), Episode 6101 (28th August 2005) and Episode 6290 (14th May 2006).--Jtomlin1uk 21:20, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Kirk - LofA Fine by me!--Jtomlin1uk 07:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :A good one - I wouldn't have thought of adding the first episode where Andrew Whyment didn't play the role but thinking about it you were right. I'm working on the page for Sean's appearances now.--Jtomlin1uk 21:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Priorities Hi Chris. You asked what we should be doing - where to begin! Character articles, lists of appearances, years pages, places, there's loads of stuff that needs doing. Whatever you enjoy most :) David 21:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Activity flurry No it's not me, I'm still signed in but just doing a bit of research and making notes - I see the activity flurry though! --Karen2310 23:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jez Ok no problem, thanks for the message. Also sorry for not getting back about the Frank Foster page and the way I formatted it, I will keep that in mind in the future. (CallumFreeman 14:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC)) Kevin Webster For any storyline material I have a list of all the plot synopses and search for all of Kevin's stories, then pick out the main things to write the biography, and then try to incorporate any other material into the other sections. For the background information, I have all the reference books and I look for Kevin/Michael Le Vell in the index to get quotes. David 10:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :It certainly helps that I don't have three weeks of episodes to catch on! To be honest I haven't actually watched it since Stella was run over... maybe a marathon is now due? David 10:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks terrific Chris! David 00:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Minor characters No problem Chris, there's no hard and fast rules here. Just work on what you want to do. It does get monotonous working on one specific thing - especially when there is so much to do! --Karen2310 21:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) List of appearances Dev Alahan is my next one.--Jtomlin1uk 19:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Episode cast They're from a close reading of the synopsis on Corrienet. I'm making careful note of the ones which are too short or don't seem to contain enough cast members to "look right" and I'll make those a priority for viewing at the BFI.--Jtomlin1uk 09:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Chris, could I ask you not to? I'm keeping a very careful note on what episodes have deficient info, what episodes seem okay, what episodes have no info, etc etc. Then I'll know precisely which episodes to try and see at the BFI (if they have them) and then know which ones will have to be pursued from other sources and clarified for accuracy. It'll get horribly confused if more than one party attempts this task at the same time. I'll be concentrating on this task for the forseeable future and not doing any list of appearance ones. If you want to take over these, here is the provisional list I was going to do: Dev, Vik, Maria, Eileen, Jason, Matt Ramsden, Charlie Ramsden, Fiz, Todd, Sunita, Tommy Harris, Angela Harris, Katy Harris, Craig Harris, Ciaran, Chesney, Cilla, Claire Peacock, Kelly Crabtree, Violet, Patrick Tussel, Harry Flagg. More than enough there to keep you busy! (In addition, of course, to new eps and character pages!). John.--Jtomlin1uk 15:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Chris, thanks for being so understanding on the episodes - I really appreciate it. On the subject of Anthony, he moved into No. 12 in Episode 4979 (4th February 2001). He stayed until July, presumably moving out as part of Episode 5066 (1st July 2001). The 50th anniversary press pack has a very useful list of "who lived where" info and I've sent a copy of this to your private e-mail. In fact, that's another task for you! Using the info there to complete the "Who lives where" section of the year-by-year pages! (I told you you'd be busy!) John.--Jtomlin1uk 15:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Note Thanks for that! I gave up trying in the end!--Jtomlin1uk 12:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Casts In the end, all of them. It'll just take time (and money).--Jtomlin1uk 12:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) New episodes Mind? I'd been waiting for someone to take them off my hands! (To focus on other things) You do an excellent job, by the way. David 18:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Dev E-mail sent to you with spreadsheet and "user guide" (my access to the site is now working but on AOL explorer, not Mozilla Firefox on which there still appears to be a problem and which I prefer to use.--Jtomlin1uk 09:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Pipelinking To be honest, I think they were originally done that way for speed to get the information on quicker, plus most of the redirect pages weren't set up at the time a lot of the episode plots went on. I think it's better to link them to the name they were credited with at that time and at some point in time I intend to change them all. My personal take on it is it's better to have Gail linked to "Potter" if that's what she was credited as (just as an example) - linking Gail to "McIntyre" for episodes in 1974 just seems a bit Nostradamus-style! --Karen2310 19:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh right, I hadn't noticed. Although it is easier doing it that way (the system will auto-fill the link in "source mode" to the current page name). I think us main contributors are careful enough though to fill in the appropriate name though. Another thought I had, loosely connected to the topic.... If we're trying to trace a specific episode, and knew (again just as an example, that Rita Littlewood was credited as such in said episode - that would narrow the search down and we wouldn't have to trawl through all the thousands of links to Rita Sullivan to find it - I don't know if you've noticed, especially doing these "list of appearances" pages, that the episode numbers/dates don't run in order when you click on the "what links here" - it's the order of when they were input on the site - which is a complete pain when trying to sort out a character who have appeared in several hundred episodes! --Karen2310 20:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe it's the pedant in me - I think it's better to keep the links consistant within the page but as I say, it's not top of my priority list at the moment. --Karen2310 23:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC)